In order to make a personal watercraft (PWC) better suited for wakeboarding and waterskiing, some PWC now include features specifically designed for these sports. Some PWC now have racks to hold a wakeboard or water skis. Some PWC have tow poles which provide a higher attachment point for a tow rope and the tow hooks for towing a wakeboarder and/or a water skier via the tow rope.
However, in recent years the PWC have been used not only for wakeboarding and waterskiing but also to perform new tricks and new manoeuvres therewith. For example, when riding a PWC, one trick involves pulling the bow out of the water, orienting the PWC almost vertically such that the jet pump thrust is directed downwards and all but the stern of the PWC is lifted out of the water. A skilled operator can keep the PWC in this position for an extended period of time, leaning the PWC forward just enough to maintain a substantially vertical position while travelling forward or turning. However, conventional foot-wells of PWC do not provide an adequate support for the operator while performing such maneuvers and prevent the operator to achieve new rider positions.